stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Omniverse Journal
The Omniverse Journal, officially titled The Omniverse: A History, is a series of notes on the Omniverse and its history recorded in a composition notebook by Tony Stark. The journal was started on November 4, 2015, for a number of purposes, primarily to keep important information about the Omniverse in a compact and safe way. As of now, Stark has written about the Council of the Stars, the Creation of the Staff, the Split of the Omniverse, the origin of Detectors and Receptors, and the history of Omniversal studies (referred to in the journal as Omniversal Acadæmia). Transcriptions 'Preface' My name is Martinez, though you may know me as Tony Stark by the time you will read this. As I write this, my good friends Golden (Dr. Bruce Banner) and Walters (Jolt/Quicksilver) wait for the Ultimate Convergence of Reality. Our destiny is sealed, and it is bound by truths too immense for our dimension to properly contain (for the moment, that is). As I have been graced my abilities to understand the true nature of the Omniverse, so I grace you with similar understandings. Thus, my goal is to properly inform those who read these pages of the true state of Reality, as I and my colleagues have come to understand of it. Intendami chi puo, che m'intend'io. you can understand me, I can be understood. ~ 4 Nov 2015 'The Beginning' The story of the Omniverse begins over 13.7 billion years ago, with the Creation of the Infinity Staff and its accidental Fracture. The Council of the Stars, led by Imfa Zǝla Mādrǝqǝl (or, simply, the All), began to create the Infinity Staff, using their collective powers encased in associated Sancta. The Council, whose members are Yahweh, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Odin, Buddha, and Brahma, each bestowed the following gifts and Sancta: *Athena's Wisdom, contained in the Tesseract; *Zeus's Justice, contained in the Six Blades; *Poseidon's Nature, contained in the Master Emerald; *Brahma's Protection, contained in the Chaos Emeralds; *Buddha's Spirituality, contained in the M'Kran Crystal; *Odin's Might, contained in the Infinity Gems; *and Yahweh's Compassion, contained in the of the Staff. As the Council forged the Staff, the All's son, who was also His pupil, watched from a distance. The name of His son was Ma'qālǝ ("Student" in the Gods' Language), although it wouldn't be this way for much longer. Ma'qālǝ, still ever so naïve, sought power over all else, and he was very much aware of the powers the Staff would contain. He began to lust for its power, though he knew it was not yer ready. When the Staff was nearly complete, and as the Council waited to use the Staff to create an ideal Universe, Ma'qālǝ approached his Father and asked, "When will the Staff be ready, Father?" The All said to him, "Very soon, Ma'qālǝ. We must let Our Sancta completely fuse into the Staff. Only then can it be considered finished." "But when, Father? When will it be finished?" Ma'qālǝ said, growing impatient. Odin said to him, "We will know in due time, dear Ma'qālǝ. For now, We must wait." Despite these answers, Ma'qālǝ could wait no longer, and so he reached for the Staff moments before its completion. The Council cried out as he touched it, planting the Seeds of Knowledge and fracturing the Staff by mistake. The Staff's Fracture caused each of the Sancta to disperse, creating Seven Fundamental Universes that quickly evolved into Multiverses—collections of similar universes that are mainly influenced by one particular Sanctum. Angered and humiliated by these events, a mortified Ma'qālǝ abandoned his Father, leaving for a separate place to brood and changing his name to Devil Hulk. He would spend billions of years in that place, brooding and contemplating. Meanwhile, the All knew that the Essence of the Staff (i.e. its Zoi) was still very much alive, and so He and the Council devoted many years to seeking the Sancta. To aid in the search, the All created two sons on December 21, 27987 BC: Zǝleifār ("Benevolence") and Zāmieq ("Power"), who would also be known later as Da Yang and Xiao Hu, respectively. Zǝleifār and Zāmieq both learned of the Staff and the Virtues of the Council, as would future pupils and as did Ma'qālǝ. Zǝleifār would eventually become just like his Father, while Zāmieq would become more like Ma'qālǝ. For the moment, though, they were nothing more than spectators of the Council's frantic search for the Sancta, as was the nature of the young Omniverse. ~ 4 Nov 2015 'The Two Brothers' For years, Zǝleifār and Zāmieq learned from their Father, the All. Their most crucial teaching was of the origin and importance of the Infinity Staff. The two brothers were told that the Staff must be reassembled in order for the Council to properly see the fruition of their vision. Zǝleifār's desire was to unite the Staff for such an objective, while Zāmieq desired to utilize its power upon the Omniverse itself, mostly for personal benefit. After their education was complete, the two searched for the Staff's Sancta. This proved to be a difficult task, as by 27980 BC there were still a countably infinite number of universes to check. Still. the two persisted, each persisting for their own respective goals. ~ 4 Nov 2015 'Early Humans' In 8299 BC, Zǝleifār encountered early humans on Earth. Struck by his apparent godliness, they worshipped him and made sacrifices in his name. However, Zǝleifār refused worship and asked not to be treated as a deity (proving his humility). Some chose to ignore his request and formed a religion based on him, while others complied and worshipped other beings. Meanwhile, a handful of humans became his disciples, wishing to learn from him. Zǝleifār decided to teach these humans all the things that his Father taught him and Zāmieq. This introduced the Council of the Stars, the Infinity Staff, and the Omniverse to humanity, leading to the development of Omniversalism. This is a philosophy of reality that claims that all reality is contained in the Omniverse. This philosophy continues today. Zǝleifār developed an unconditional love for life on Earth, and so he made it his duty to protect it from any outside threats. This protection began in 8234 BC and would continue for over 10,000 years. ~ 4 Nov 2015 'Bickering Brothers' Zāmieq encountered humanity in 7267 BC. When they thought he was Zǝleifār, Zāmieq replied, "I'm nothing like that spineless fool Zǝleifār, for I am superior to him." He demanded worship and sacrifice in his name, as well as the location of the Sanctum in their Multiverse. To keep the humans in line, Zāmieq threatened to eat them if they didn't do as he wished. Zǝleifār noticed this when a human prayed for him to save them, resulting in him taking a closer look. Zǝleifār was horrified at what he saw. He asked the human who prayed what was going on, and the human said, "The devil in red! He has been torturing us!" With this, Zǝleifār approached Zāmieq in angry confusion. "What is the meaning of this?" said Zǝleifār. "Why do you terrorize these innocent humans?" Zāmieq replied, "These humans must be used to locate the Sanctum, and so they need a leader to lead them. What have you done to find the Sanctum, brother? Why haven't you taken such leadership?" "I don't seek leadership; I seek the Sanctum, too, though I prefer to do so in a way that isn't at all obstructive of lesser beings. You, however, lay waste to such lesser beings by such a tyrannical assertion of power. That would not be something our Father would desire from either of us, Zāmieq." Zāmieq scoffed, "Insipid coward. Father should have made you a real dragon." Zǝleifār shouted, "And Father should not have made you a pernicious imbecile!" Zāmieq was enraged, and he began to fight Zǝleifār. Zǝleifār, meanwhile, tried to defend himself and the humans. The two fought viciously until a familiar voice boomed: "Cease your fighting at once!" The two looked upon the All and stopped their feud. Zǝleifār had a countenance of pure guilt and humiliation, while Zāmieq stood in silent awe. The All demanded, "What is the reason you two have for this fight? Who caused it?" Zāmieq said, "It was I, Father. Zǝleifār was too busy protecting Earth, and so I took it upon myself to search for the Sancta by utilizing these humans." "Utilize!" Zǝleifār cried out. "Is that what you took it upon yourself to call your outright terrorism?" "That's enough!" the All boomed. The two were quieted immediately. The All looked to Zāmieq and said, "Your honesty is appreciated, though your methods most certainly are not. This is a violation of the Council's Virtues and a profanity of my teachings. You search for trouble in your search for the Sancta, and that is beyond your jurisdiction. I expect much better than this from you, my son." The All then looked to Zǝleifār and said, "As for you, my son, your benevolence is appreciated, though you have allowed it to interfere with your search for the Sancta. As barbaric as Zāmieq's methods may be, he has shown more effort than you. You may still protect this planet, but remember the task I have given to both of you." "I have no tolerance for these feuds," the All said, speaking to both brothers. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves; you are above such inanity. If either of you should instigate any further feuds, the instigator will surely face punishment." Zǝleifār said, "I am truly sorry, Father. I will not cross you again." Zāmieq, meanwhile, stood in guilty silence. The All then departed. Zāmieq said, "I'll leave you to your vices, brother. You aren't worthy of my anger." He then departed, never to approach the Earth again for another 9,286 years. Following those events, Zǝleifār selected a group of one hundred humans to gain specific powers. Fifty of them gained powers to directly detect the Sancta (Detectors), while the remaining fifty gained powers to be more in tune with the Omniverse and Sancta (Receptors). Collectively known as the Matia, or the Eyes, their descendants exist today as psychics and sages. Most of them have a mix of both powers, while few have exclusively either power. In either case, their current presence ties back to a feud in 7267 BC that divided two brothers for over 9,000 years. ~ 4–5 Nov 2015 'Omniversal Acadæmia' With the development of Omniversalism and Matia in 7267 BC, a new form of study began to develop. For several thousand years, their knowledge was recorded and passed down from generation to generation. During the Classical Age, some philosophers expanded upon the ideas in [sic] Omniversalism, theorizing explanations for why they were true. Still, most humans were completely foreign to these concepts, and so their ideas went largely unnoticed. However, there was still a sense of determination among the Matia and Omniversalists. By AD 1033, the ideas of the Omniversalists were endangered. They were being continuously ignored, and few people bothered to record these ideas. Luckily for the Omniversalists, a man named Erik Alderson, leader of a group called the Matian Union, began to hold public meetings that taught the ideas of Omniversalism as they were told to humanity in 8299 BC. The Matian Union had recorded Zǝleifār's teachings for many generations, and so the recorded teachings could be used for the meetings. In addition, Erik was a philosopher and a pragmatic man. He believed that Zǝleifār's teachings and philosophers' conclusions could be extrapolated into mathematics and alchemy. Thus, Erik became the first individual to teach the Omniversalists' concepts as both a philosophy and a concrete idea; he found a way to bring these ideas into the wider public sphere in a way that anyone could understand. This was indeed a phenomenal discovery. Erik's meetings were open to anyone who would be willing to listen, though his main audience consisted of existing Omniversalists. Over time, more people outside the group began to attend, and the ideas of the Omniversalists were both revived and rectified. From 1033 to 1046, several of Erik's followers dispersed across Europe, taking with them the ideas of Omniversalism and Erik's method of instruction. Transcribed copies of Zǝleifār's teachings ("Fundamental Concepts") were taken with them so that they could ensure their instructions were accurate and true. Across Europe, many meeting spaces sprung up, with the meetings held there keeping true to Erik's meetings; anyone willing to listen could join, and all who were present were shown how Omniversalist concepts could be represented with aspects of mathematics, philosophy, and alchemy. It was widely believed (correctly) that these teachings originated from the All, and so this knowledge was treated with great respect by all who were present. However, tumult still ensued, as not everyone agreed with the Omniversalists. Some meeting establishments were closed down, and some adherents and instructors were either imprisoned or executed for disrupting the peace. Even Erik faced such a fate, though he was able to hold his meetings underground and evade persecution. Many other instructors did likewise, with varying success. Meanwhile, in places where the meetings were either welcomed or legal, governments issued land grants to instructors, allowing them to hold their meetings in designated buildings. The first of such buildings was constructed in Bavaria on June 16, 1044. The instructor associated with it was named Albrecht Steiner. He had visited Erik's location in Saxony on August 10, 1033 (the date of the third meeting; meetings were held daily), and became an instructor himself in 1037. Study of Erik's methodology continued throughout the Middle Ages, surviving throughout the Crusades and the Plague. Erik was executed for treason in 1053, though his students fled Saxony to other European nations. In 1078, Albrecht died of natural causes. Both Erik and Albrecht are still revered today by many Omniversalists. June 14 is regarded as Erik Alderson Day and is dedicated to the celebration of his teachings; April 19 is regarded as Albrecht Steiner Day and is dedicated to the rememberance [sic] of the first Omniversalist building. Much of the Omniversalists' teachings remained the same for hundreds of years. However, during the 17th Century, developments during the Scientific Revolution led to a change to the curricula of Omniversal Acadæmia. Before, the curricula consisted of mathematics, philosophy, and alchemy; afterwards, they consisted of mathematics, mysticism, and science. Philosophy and alchemy were merged into the subject of mysticism, alongside topics such as astrology and magic. New descriptions were created for each subject: *Mathematics was deemed as the fundamental description and prediction of the Omniverse. *Mysticism was deemed as the direct study and utilization of Omniversal forces and powers. *Science was deemed as the observation and description of events within the Omniverse. In 1954, parapsychology and extra-sensory perception were added to the subject of mysticism. Ever since, the curricula of Omniversal Acadæmia has remained the same. ~ 7–23 Nov 2015